


It's a Hard Life - I want it all and I want it now

by charlottealig



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottealig/pseuds/charlottealig
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando encuentras el amor de tu vida? ¿Crees que lo más difícil fue encontrarlo? No sabes lo que te espera... fan fic Queen.





	1. Primera estrofa

Estoy en el sillón junto a Grant y le doy un beso gastado y agotado en sus labios que aún tienen rastro del lipstick de su amante, seguro la habrá visto unas horas antes, funciona porque la verdad me siento como ese beso después de grabar 11 horas seguidas un episodio de EastEnders, el culebrón número de Gran Bretaña.

-¡Corte! Maravilloso, terminamos por hoy- grita Laura, la directora mientras se acerca a nosotros- Mañana grabaremos la escena de la cocina, cuando Dent debe echar de su casa a su amante porque Angie llega con el pastel para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Esperemos que esta vez si lo atrape- respondo mientras me quito los tacones que llevo puestos.

-No, ningún infiel espera eso Anita, te lo digo de buena fuente- apunta Grant quitándose el maquillaje con una toalla que le acaban de pasar.

Todos reímos, Grant me da un apretón en las manos antes de levantarse del sillón, es un gesto tan suave y cariñoso que nadie pensaría que esas mismas manos asesinaron a una persona en Alemania hace unos años. Queridos la televisión es así, una desconocida de un pueblo apartado de Londres encuentra la fama porque al director de casting le gustaste en un aviso de suéteres a mano y un ex convicto pueden protagonizar una serie.

Camino con los zapatos en la mano agradeciendo a todo el que se pasa en frente mío, voy directo al camerino pero me atrapa Camila, mi ángel en la tierra que no me abandona en este mundo; me muestra su agenda perfectamente organizada con todas las obligaciones que tengo y me recuerda la entrevista con The Mirror en unos 10 minutos, no hay de otra, vuelvo a subirme en esos tacones y la sigo hasta una de las salas del canal. Confirmo con ella los horarios de grabación de la semana y otros compromisos, ella me premia con una tarde de compras por mi buen comportamiento.

Cuando llegamos a la sala me presenta al periodista y yo tomo asiento mientras me preparo un té de York, me sabe tan bien que parece que no he comido en días. Esto ya es habitual, hablo sobre cómo entré al negocio del entretenimiento después de prepararme en el teatro y cuando ya he aburrido al periodista con mis historias de montajes de Hamlet y de obras de Peter Brook me preguntan por el tema favorito "La infidelidad"; las respuestas creo que están más ensayadas que mis guiones de East, le respondo que es lo peor que puede pasarle a una relación y que significa el fin de la misma, que la persona más afectada es la engañada y si hay hijos de por medio, es peor.

-Anita ¿Haz sido infiel?- pregunta el periodista acercando su grabadora y su mano manchada de tinta.

-Por supuesto que no- respondo de inmediato al terminar con mi taza- No me siento capaz de dañar a alguien a quien quiero, no está en mi, creo mucho en las relaciones y en el compromiso, creo que en eso me parezco mucho a Angie. Además ¿como puedes ser infiel y ver a los ojos a los otros?

El periodista me da la razón y arroja la última pregunta -¿Estás soltera ahora o hay reconciliación a la vista con Kevin Kovac?

Kevin... cierro un momento los ojos y siento en mi hombro derecho sus uñas enterrándose en mi carne... -Estoy soltera y con toda mi energía en mi trabajo y en lo que venga - respondo con una sonrisa radiante y en ese momento aparece Camila para avisar que ya es hora de terminar la entrevista.

Me despido y antes de irme le regalo una foto y un autógrafo para la esposa del periodista quien, según él, no se pierde ningún episodio de la serie... seguro él tampoco pero le da pena admitirlo. Queridos ¿por qué es un pecado admitir que nos gustan ciertas cosas? Sé que no es Of Mice and Men pero tampoco...

-¿Enviaste las flores a Bet? Para qué pregunto si ya sé la respuesta- le digo a Cam caminando al camerino, ahí ya está André con sus ojos color esmeralda su cuerpo menudo y sus movimientos de reina, en la mesa tiene zapatos, vestido y cartera listos y en orden para mi.

Esta noche iré a la premiere de una película en la que actúa una amiga mia de varios talleres de teatro y lesiones, Bette.

-No vas a ir a esa premiere vistiendo como la aburrida ama de casa- dice a viva voz mientras comienza a trabajar en mi pelo- Van a estar todos, Elton ya hizo un escándalo porque dice que ya vio la película y le encantó.

-Si le gustó a Elton todos podemos estar tranquilos ¿No André?- pregunto para hacerlo hablar, mi amigo es fiel seguidor de Elton y nunca puedes hacer un mal comentario sobre él, tampoco sobre La Reina, la protección es para ambos por igual.

Horas después y sin comer porque el vestido verde esmeralda de André no me lo permite voy en camino al teatro y por fortuna llego pronto. Queridos ustedes ya saben como es, llegas pasas por la alfombra roja, saludas, dices lo emocionada que estas por estar ahí y entras a una sala de cine que casi nunca está llena por los invitados a la premier, porque no todos se quedan a la proyección solo vienen a la alfombra roja.

Saludos a lo lejos a Bet que está respondiendo entrevistas y aunque trata de acercarse hacia mí, le sonrió y susurro que nos veremos después. Uno de los acomodadores de la sala me guia hasta mi asiento, el C4, a mi izquierda están dos mujeres a quienes saludo por cortesía. De inmediato empieza a oler las palomitas con mantequilla y creo que comienzo a odiar a André un poco, para distraerme tarareo una de las canciones de Annie. The sun will come out, tomorrow, bet your bottom dolar that tomorrow, there'll be sun

Minutos después veo como a gente mira atrás y susurran más alto, seguro llegó alguna portada de The Sun, pero no, veo que solo es un hombre alto con rizos que justo está en mi fila tratando de pasar. De pronto es el hambre pero tardo en captar que debo levantarme para que él y su acompañante puedan pasar ya que las sillas a mi derecha son suyas.

Sonrío y dejo que pasen, miro el reloj y veo que son las 11, tengo llamado al set a las 4 de la mañana lo que significan 3 horas de sueño a mucho, media hora más si duermo en el auto de camino...

-Disculpa....- me dice él pero su voz es tan suave que no alcanzo a entenderle muy bien que está diciendo.

-No te entendí, lo siento es que la mayoría de veces los actores casi no escuchamos a nadie, ni al director- le respondo mirándolo divertida, tiene unos rasgos fuertes pero su sonrisa es encantadora.

-Disculpa, ella es mi esposa Crissie y vemos East Enders, tenía que decirte que simplemente eres maravillosa- me dice riendo con un leve sonrojo, miro a su esposa quien también sonríe, es casi como cuando ves en la vitrina de un almacén los zapatos perfectos pero en este caso yo soy los zapatos.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco- miro a su esposa y corrijo- Les agradezco mucho, que bueno que vean la serie.

No se me ocurre qué más decir porque en ese preciso momento un acomodador le alcanza a la pareja 2 baldes de palomitas que quedan grabadas a fuego en mi mente y en mi pobre estómago. Cuando estoy decidida a ir por un balde también comienza a sonar un aviso que la película ya está por empezar. Maldita sea, maldito André, maldito almuerzo y desayuno que no comí y antes de maldecir a alguien más en mi interior él volvió hablar tímidamente -Deberías ir a Wembley al concierto de Queen-.

-Ehhh... gracias...- es lo único que respondo porque no entiendo porqué debería ir a un concierto.No agrego nada más ya que Bet aparece en escena junto al elenco y los aplausos comienzan.

En lo que parece la introducción más larga de mi vida por fin da inicio la película y pasados unos minutos por simple instinto alargo mi mano y agarro las palomitas a mi derecha, es en la segunda acción que me doy cuenta que él me está mirando divertido. Los colores se me suben a la cara y susurro una disculpa, me cruzo de manos para evitar la tentación y me acomodo un poco más lejos de él y su balde de crispetas. Su respuesta fue colocar el balde en medio de los dos, incluso más cerca de mi y sonreirme.

Queridos en este medio las sonrisas falsas y las verdaderas muchas veces se confunden, no es porque intencionalmente lo hagas, bueno un poco sí porque acá ríes cada 2 por 3, pero aprendes a diferenciar falsedad de verdad muy rapido y puedo asegurarles que este hombre de verdad estaba feliz cuando me acercó su balde de palomitas.

La hora de película pasó y cuando fue hora de salir trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para evitar la mirada del juicio de él porque casi me terminé todas sus palomitas.

-Tenía hambre- le dijo a su esposa a mis espaldas. Lo escuché y eso hizo que quisiera salir más a prisa.

Me encontré con Bet y fui a felicitar a mi amiga, mientras me deshacía en elogios, el director gritó a viva voz "Brian, no fue tan bueno como una Red Special pero es mi creación" El estruendo que generó me hizo girar y ver como tímidamente se acercaban mis nuevos amigos. Bet me arrastró porque quería que saludara a su esposo Martin y junto a ellos terminé la noche.

A las 3 de la mañana llegué a mi departamento con los pies cansados y caí en cuenta que hace 3 días justamente no venía a mi hogar, había grabado e ido de fiesta... bueno ya volví, bueno no, ya me vuelvo a ir. Me di un baño y me cambié de ropa para ir al set.

Queridos ¿Recuerdan que hace nada pensaba que podía dormir 3 horas y media por el viaje? Bueno última hora, terminé durmiendo 20 minutos en el sillón de mi camerino mientras había un cambio de set.

-Anita despierta- susurraba Camila quien parecía una persona que había dormido las 8 horas reglamentarias- Ya vas a retomar las escenas y antes debo preguntarte algo.

-Yo primero ¿Por qué me dejaste ir sin comer a una premier con todas esas palomitas esperando?- le reclamé divertida mientras iba a la silla de maquillaje lentamente- Pasé vergüenza por tu culpa.

-Preferiste dormir a comer y fui bastante insistente con eso- respondió dándome un bowl con fruta- Anita, me llamaron de la oficina de Queen porque quieren confirmar unas entradas para el concierto de Wembley.


	2. Segunda Estrofa

-Tu dime Cam ¿pedimos boletas para ir a un concierto de rock?- respondí mientras mordía un pedazo de manzana- En este momento en que no soy yo, no recuerdo haberlas comprado, pero preguntame en unas horas.

-No Anita, no las compramos- abrió su agenda y comenzó a leer agitada- Hablé con Julie Glover, asistente de la banda, quería hablar contigo para confirmar 2 entradas para el concierto de julio de Queen a nombre de Anita Dobson.

Camila estaba casi temblando mientras esperaba que yo le dijera algo, viéndola así terminé de comer y coloqué el bowl sobre la mesa -Ayer estaba en la premier y a mi lado se sentó una pareja, hablé con ellos como tres palabras y lo único que recuerdo de Queen es que él me dijo y lo cito "Deberías ir a Wembley al concierto de Queen". Al parecer si hablaba en serio y por eso llamaron-.

En ese momento tocó a la puerta el asistente de dirección para avisar que era hora de grabar y debía estar en el set, ahí me esperaban mis compañeros de escena medio desnudos. Era la escena del casi te pillo pero te salvas por la campana.

-Acepta las boletas, seguro te va gustar ese concierto- soltó Cam mirando a otro lado para disimular- Son los mejores y es algo que no puedes perderte.

-Sospecho que quieres ir al concierto, no digo que sea así, solo lo sospecho- río mientras André retoca mi maquillaje y mi pelo- No sufras más, llama a la oficina y di que acepto las boletas pero si las pago, si no es así, le agradezco muchísimo pero pasaría.

Me demoré más en decir eso que Camila corriendo a buscar un teléfono, André preguntó a qué concierto me habían invitado y le conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Te comiste sus palomitas y aun asi te invitó, merece el cielo ese hombre ¿Quién te invitó? ¿Freddie Mercury?- preguntó más interesado por el último por supuesto.

-No, ojalá, sé que es de la banda y si lo he visto en los medios pero no recuerdo su nombre, él está invitándome porque su esposa es seguidora del show y la verdad no quiero ir como regalo de su parte para que ella esté feliz-reconocí antes de regresar al trabajo.

Queridos, eso sucede mucho, es como cuando en las fiesta de Sweet Sixteen los padres sorprenden a su hija con una sorpresa especial y en este caso, yo soy la sorpresa especial, está bien que tenga un buen gesto pero... no es mi idea de un buen dia ir a un concierto de rock en el estadio más grande la ciudad.

Más tarde en la noche me encontré con Bet y Martin en su hotel para cenar e ir al West End a una función de media noche de King Lear. Como ambos regresaban a Nueva York en unas horas, nos despedimos pero prometimos vernos en la inauguración de la intervención de Martín en Berkeley.

Días después me encontraba leyendo el libreto de una obra que me había enviado un amigo director en la comodidad del camerino, cuando Cam llegó casi sin aire llevando el teléfono inalámbrico

-Tengo en la línea a la asistente de Queen, quiere hablar contigo, es una llamada de larga distancia- me dijo casi colocando el auricular en mi oreja.

-Hola habla Anita- saludé acomodandome en el sillon.

Esperaba escuchar la voz de una mujer pero en cambio me respondió la voz suave y calmada de un hombre en la otra línea -Hola Anita, habla Brian ¿como estas?-.

-Hola Brian, muy bien gracias por preguntar- a mi lado Cam abría los ojos esperando escuchar algo, así que para no hacerla sufrir coloqué el teléfono en altavoz y ella tomó asiento frente a mí.

-Espero no molestarte a estas horas ¿estás ocupada?- preguntó .

-No te preocupes, cuéntame ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- respondí mirando el reloj en mi muñeca, era tarde pero la cortesía va primero.

-Julie me contó que no habías aceptado mi invitación al concierto, que preferías pagar las boletas- sonaba casi a un reproche pero con su tono no podía sentirse ni por cerca a eso y antes que continuara le respondí de inmediato:

-Así es, respeto tanto la carrera de otro artista que no me parece cortés ir sin pagar por su actuación-.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte pero las entradas para ambas fechas ya están agotadas, no sería justo que te cobrará por ellas-

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Camila con expresión de no se puede, no insistas -Que buena noticia es esa, no hay nada mejor que actuar con el recinto lleno, no te preocupes te agradezco el gesto que hayas llamado Brian-

Me preparaba para terminar la llamada cuando él interrumpió -No, creo que no me hice entender, como son entradas de la banda no puedo venderlas porque está prohibido por cosas del promotor, cuando Julie me dijo que no irías a no ser que pagaras decidí llamarte porque en realidad sería muy agradable que estuvieras-

Cam cruzó sus manos implorando que dijera que sí y me hizo tanta gracia verla tan empecinada por esto que terminé rindiendome -Esta bien, si es así te agradezco la invitación ¿qué día es el concierto?-.

-El 21- respondió de inmediato Brian en la otra línea.

Negué con la cabeza y miré a Cam, cubrí con mi mano el auricular -Imposible, ese día es la inauguración de Martin y prometí ir-.

-Por lo que más quieras acepta, hazlo por mi, prometo hacer lo que me pidas- suplicó ella apretando fuertemente las manos.

Tomé aire y no demoré en pensarlo, apreté con mi mano las de Cam, ella merecía esto y mucho más -Estupendo Brian, estaré ahí el 21-.

-Excelente Anita, gracias por aceptar la invitación- dijo igual de pausado al tic tac de un reloj.

Después de terminar la llamada Cam estaba al borde de las lágrimas y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi caigo sobre el sillón. Minutos después volvieron a llamar para coordinar los últimos detalles, así que salí a la cafetería por un sándwich dejando a mi amiga feliz.

Cuando esperaba que me entregaran la comida vi en el televisor que la banda Queen había llegado a Tokyo para ofrecer dos conciertos ahí, comprobé que sí había sido una llamada de larga distancia; las imágenes de fans llorando cuando Freddie Mercury pasaba cerca a ellas con el agotamiento a simple vista me causó gracia, era increible como despues de un viaje de muchas horas debía cumplir con esto. Segundos después Brian May aparecía en pantalla con su inigualable presencia y una cálida sonrisa respondiendo a la periodista que estaban felices de estar ahí y que esperaban dar un gran concierto.

-¿Van a interpretar I want to break free después de lo que sucedió en Estados Unidos?- preguntó la periodista a lo que Roger Taylor respondió: "Sabemos que acá no han vetado el video y que es uno de los número 1 en muchas listas, así que cuenten con ello".

La nota terminó y regresé al camerino con la comida, Cam todavia estaba ahi revisando unos documentos con el calendario, le entregué la mitad del sándwich y me senté con ella: -¿Qué estatua, bandera o guitarra destrozó Queen para que vetaran su video en Estados Unidos?- pregunté dando un mordisco.

-Ninguna, vetaron el video porque aparecen transvestidos e imitando Coronation Street- respondió sin avistar mientras marcaba el 21 en el calendario.

Abrí los ojos pero luego recordé que Freddie Mercury era el cantante -Bueno parece que Freddie tiene unas ideas muy divertidas para los videos-.

Camila comenzó a reír y después buscó el control remoto del televisor, cambió los canales rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en uno donde mostraban un barrio obrero londinense y la puesta de sol, de un momento a otro cambiaba a una especie de despertador y luego....

-¿Te gustó el video?- fue lo único que preguntó Camila dándole un mordisco al sándwich satisfecha de haber hecho algo.

-No es como me imaginaba un video de una banda de rock, es decir, no es Elvis Presley en una cárcel- me levanté a servirme un vaso de agua de la nevera y recordé las pantuflas rosa de conejo- No puedo creer que estuve al lado de él y no sabia de este video.

El día llegó pronto y ya estábamos en un auto camino al estadio cuando quedamos atrapadas en un mar de gente, decidimos caminar también y así llegar, Camila iba a mi lado mirando de un lado al otro como si estuviera al acecho, tuve que pedirle que se relajara porque asi parecia que estuviera tramando un plan malvado y no disfrutando del concierto por el que tanto suplicó.

Por instrucciones llegamos a la entrada oriente y dimos nuestros nombres, nos llevaron a una tienda de campaña en una área del estadio apartada, ahí no se sentía toda la agitación del lugar y parecía más el área VIP de un aeropuerto; decidimos tomar dos cervezas y buscar nuestros asientos, cuando nos dirigimos a la puerta nos llamó una mujer que se presentó como Julie, la asistente de la banda.

-¿Quieren pasar a saludar a la banda?- preguntó mientras escuchaba el radioteléfono que tenía en su mano.

-Gracias, pero sabemos que deben estar preparándose para salir- respondí de inmediato antes que Camila aceptara.

-De acuerdo, después del concierto pueden venir a esta área si quieren- diciendo esto llamó una persona de logistica y le pidió que nos llevara a nuestros asientos.

Desde ahi cai en cuenta que el lugar estaba desbordado de asistentes, la banda tenía una audiencia masiva y tal vez esto era porque eran locales pero no pude evitar sentir la emoción que transmitía el lugar. La arena comenzó a vibrar cuando el grupo telonero terminó su presentación y las luces del escenario empezaron a moverse, solo bastó eso para que una estampida de aplausos y gritos de desencadenara cuando aparecieron en escena, Queen.

Bastaron segundos para sentirme parte de esta gran masa que hacía todo lo que Freddie pedía, no me lo pensaba en nada, no razonaba nada, era como estar en un círculo infinito del que no quería salir. Con el primer solo de guitarra de Brian la multitud a mi alrededor enloqueció y todos nos movíamos al unísono ¿qué estaba pasando? Todos exudaban energía imparable, cada vez que alguien llegaba al límite era arrastrado de nuevo a la multitud.

Lo vi todo, Brian cambió su guitarra por los sintetizadores, luego pasó a la guitarra acústica... Freddie era el director de un caos que tenía en la palma de su mano y que nunca soltó. Incluso hubo cambios de vestuario y salidas de escena como si se tratase de una obra de teatro en la que dabas el pie a tu compañero para que dijera su línea. En esas estaba Brian, llegando al punto más alto con un solo de guitarra en el que se enfrentaba al escenario y todo era para él...

God Save the Queen comenzó a sonar y Queen se despidió, después de las últimas notas del himno lo siguió un aplauso de todo Wembley, era estremecedor no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Lo único que atiné a decirle a Camila fue -¿Donde p!$%# estaba que no conocía Queen?

Tenía el corazón alterado, sentía vibrar hasta la yema de los dedos de toda la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo, pasamos los dos filtros hacia la salida, iba por inercia siguiendo la multitud cuando nos detuvo la persona de logística que nos había guiado antes -Vengo por ustedes para llevarlas al área privada-.

No lo pensamos y lo seguimos, ahí estaban otra vez los sillones y la cerveza gratis pero esta vez no sentía que era un lugar tranquilo, aun tenia el concierto en mi cabeza y estaba tratando de procesarlo todo, Camila incluso me aconsejó que bebiera un whisky para bajar la ansiedad que ya se notaba en mis manos, así que fue a buscarlo.

En ese momento la banda entró y un grupo de personas los rodeo sin pensarlo, vi a Brian por supuesto ser el más alto de la banda te da esa ventaja, además de otras... Bebí el whisky y no tardé en ir por el otro, con el segundo ya pude sentirme en tierra firme. La gente seguía acaparando la banda así que era inútil esperar, nos levantamos para ir allí pero no tuvimos que movernos mucho ya que Brian caminó cerca a nosotras, más bien, directo a nosotras.

-Es bueno verte acá, pensé que no lo habías logrado- saludó Brian ofreciendo su mano, cuando la toqué sentí lo áspera que era. Estaba tan calmado que no parecía que acabase de tocar un concierto de rock frente a millones de personas.

-Acepté la invitación y acá estoy, un poco más impresionado de lo que esperaba- solté su mano y aun sentía los últimos rastros de adrenalina- De verdad siento como si hubiese hecho la función el primer dia de la temporada.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó haciendo señas a alguien.

-No, gracias pero ya bebí dos vasos de Whisky porque no podía dejar de temblar, no todos los días pasas por algo así, de verdad fue una experiencia que... Dios, te hace decir ¡Lo quiero todo y lo quiero ahora!- le dije sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa estúpida.

Brian sonrió ampliamente y vio a Camila acercándose así que la presenté. Como todo un caballero Brian saludó a Camila y le agradeció que viniera al concierto, ella solo se limitó a sonreír y a dar las gracias más veces.

-¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del concierto?- me preguntó Brian.

-Creo que serian Who wants to live forever y We will rock you...- iba a mencionar algo más pero personas de seguridad se hicieron más cerca y Julia Glover interrumpió para decirle algo al oído a Brian, en ese momento escuché el clic de una cámara a lo lejos y vi que alguien más entraba a la tienda con un pequeño grupo.

-Iré en un momento- le respondió Brian a Julia y miró también al grupo, alguien comenzó a llamarlo desde allá.

-Descuida, nosotras deberíamos irnos, es tarde- le extendí mi mano y él la sujetó de inmediato, volví agradecerle la invitación- Dale mis saludos a tu esposa

-Gracias se los daré, la limusina las va llevar a casa, en verdad fue un placer que aceptaras la invitación Anita y un placer conocerte Camila- con eso dicho dimos media vuelta pero alguien gritó ¡Anita Dobson!

-Freddie Mercury gritó tu nombre- fue lo único que dijo Camila antes de girarse y comprobarlo.

-Hola Freddie que bueno verte de nuevo- lo saludé con dos besos antes de que él me arrastrara de nuevo hacia donde estaba el grupo de personas y vi a David Bowie con su esposa recibiendo unas copas..

-Brian ¿Vas a dejar ir a Angie sin que conozca al resto de este grupo de locos y sin invitarla a la fiesta?- gritó Freddie guiandome del brazo.

Como si dios hubiese bajado, el grupo se fue abriendo dejándonos pasar, a los que primero reconocí fueron a Jim y a Peter Straker, Freddie me los había presentado en el evento del Metropolitan en Nueva York al que asistí y donde lo conocí.

Después se hicieron las debidas presentaciones, conocí a Jim Beach, a Paula Prenter y por supuesto a Roger Taylor y a John Deacon, el último estaba con su esposa quien al verme confesó que era seguidora de East, eso llevó a que comenzaran las bromas sobre la serie y respondí a cada una sin excederme, esto ya era habitual para mi.

-Querida, dinos cuando p&#"$ va a darse cuenta Angie que su marido bastardo la engaña- demandó Freddie bebiendo un vaso de vodka en una sola toma.

-Aún no he grabado eso, creo que tienen miedo que el rating baje si Angie se da cuenta, no saben que una reunión de todas las amantes de Dent harían el perfecto especial de 4 horas de navidad- le respondí haciéndolo reír.

La conversación pasó a otros temas y terminaron los segundos de fama que Freddie me cedió, así que me acerqué hacia donde estaba Camila pero Brian me cortó el paso haciendo que me chocara con él y por ende, su bebida terminó en el suelo -Lo siento, fue mi culpa no te vi, con todo y lo alto- respondí riendo al caer en cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.

Uno de los meseros se acercó y se hizo cargo de limpiar el desastre por fortuna -No descuida, yo antes venía a disculparme por no haberte invitado a la fiesta de ahora, fue maleducado-.

-Todos a las limusinas, Kensington espera- gritó Peter y en seguida todos emprendieron huida.

Un mesero me entregó una toalla para limpiar mis manos, vi a los fotógrafos irse con el grupo y Brian pidió que me alcanzaran otra toalla limpia, Julia me entregó una y volvió a susurrarle algo a él.

-Vengan conmigo, yo las llevo- ofreció Brian caminando hacia una de las limusinas, miré a Camila no muy segura.

Queridos, es igual de importante el cómo llegas y el cómo te vas y si me iba con él podía dar pie a que cualquiera pensara que estaba en una fiesta con él, un hombre casado que debe tener a su esposa en casa esperándolo.

-¿Habrán fotógrafos en la fiesta?- pregunté mirando hacia el portón de metal que se estaba abriendo y los gritos de los fans se hicieron presentes.

-Si pero solo Richard y David, son amigos de confianza y ellos saben cómo es esto- respondió Brian junto a la puerta del auto.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería estar en la página de chismes de los diarios -Gracias por la invitación, diviertanse tanto como yo lo hice en el concierto-.

Le sonreí y me alejé para que entrara al auto para emprender la marcha, sospecho que él entendió por qué no iría y noté que la respuesta no le gustó. Vi como la seguridad y la policía seguían los autos y cuando el último salió de vista fuimos a tomar un taxi para ir a casa.

-Gracias por esto Anita, cumpliste un sueño- me agradeció Camila despidiéndose cuando llegamos a mi lugar.

Comencé a llenar la bañera cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, era Patty una de mis compañeras en EastEnders.

-Anita vamos a Kensington, Dennis espera afuera en el auto- dijo buscando un encendedor en mi cocina.

La miré sorprendida y le alcancé el encendedor -¿Por qué a Kensington? ¿que hay?- dije haciéndome la que no sabía.

-La after party de Queen linda y sé que fuiste al concierto y su majestad Freddie quiere que vayas- dio una bocanada de aire- Me dijo que no se me ocurriera ir sin ti.

-Si su majestad lo ordena- respondí corriendo a cerrar la llave de la bañera y a cambiarme de vestido.

Patty no me hizo preguntas y esperó afuera a que yo me preparara, lo único que atinó a comentar era que si hubiera sabido que conocía a Freddie me habría llevado a las otras fiestas que la banda organizaba. En unos minutos estaba lista y bajamos para encontrarnos con Dennis en el auto.

En la entrada de Kensington había una mujer desnuda con hojas de palma pintadas en su cuerpo en vez de ropa, nos dio la bienvenida y nos guió a la terraza donde el ambiente estaba en furor porque la banda estaba tocando, solo fue poner un pie ahí y dos fotógrafos se acercaron, me imaginé que ellos eran los amigos de la banda que había mencionado Brian. Hablando de él estaba a unos metros entregando su guitarra a una mujer para que la guardara.

Dennis, Patty y yo posamos para los fotógrafos y no demoraron en acercarse otros amigos del canal y del teatro, me sorprendió ver personas a las que no había visto en años y otras que solo llegaban a presentarse y a decir que les encantaba la serie. En ese momento Brian pasó a mi lado y lo detuve tocando su hombro.

-Hola de nuevo- lo saludé y como el ruido en el lugar era tan alto me acerqué a su oído para hablarle- Vine a invitarte un trago, botaste el último por mi culpa-

Di media vuelta y fui hasta la barra, pedí un gin tonic y un vodka doble para él, me pidió que lo siguiera y así lo hice hasta una especie de estudio donde era más tranquilo y por lo menos podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Habían alfombras y sillones por todos lados, algunos estaban ocupados.

-Patty y Deniss fueron a mi casa y me trajeron a la fiesta, espero que no te moleste que haya venido así, no quiero que pienses que estoy demente porque primero digo no y luego estoy acá- le solté sentándome frente a él en una de las sillas cerca a la ventana.

-No pienso eso, creo que fui lo bastante torpe en Wembley como para hacerte dudar de venir y por eso lo pensaste mejor- replicó tomando un trago.

-No, en realidad me quedé pensando en lo bien que te lucen las pantuflas de conejo rosa y cambié de opinión- dije sin una pizca de burla y casi hice que se atragantara con su propio trago- No es que las extrañara en el estadio en realidad, eres un excelente músico y es fascinante la determinación que tienes en escena, no dudas en ningún segundo de lo que haces.

-Gracias, las pantuflas son solo para estar en casa- respondió divertido acomodándose en la silla.

De la nada un hombre se acercó para decirle algo a Brian, el semblante divertido se esfumó y la seriedad apareció, no eran buenas noticias al parecer. Volvimos a estar solos pero noté que él estaba en un dilema.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- le pregunté acercándome a él.

-No es solo que Chrissie, mi esposa, está por llegar de París y le prometí ir a buscarla- respondió dando un último trago al vaso.

Me levanté de la silla con él acomodando una parte de mi falda, aunque tenía zapatos altos Brian seguía ganando en estatura -Gracias por todo, hoy ha sido un excelente día y es gracias a ti- Di un paso y con mi mano libre lo rodee para abrazarlo, él lo respondió cerrando el abrazo haciendo que quedara atrapada en sus brazos, ahí sentí como su respiración era agitada, sentí lo fuerte que era y al mismo tiempo lo suave y cálida que era su piel.

-Si ha sido un excelente día- me dijo sonriendo y luego salió del estudio.

Bebí lo que quedaba en mi copa y tomé aire para calmarme, la intensidad de ese abrazo me había dejado en una sola pieza...

Más tarde, me uní de nuevo a Patty y los demás, la fiesta fue un éxito, las botellas de Chandon y la energía no se acabaron sino hasta las 5 de la mañana que salí de Kensington en el auto de mis amigos. Ese día las escenas de bebida que tenía de Angie me salieron más naturales de lo normal, como no hubo contratiempos y había reunión de libretistas el día terminó pronto.


	3. Tercera Estrofa

-¡Mañana los espero en The Aquarium para apagar las velas!- les digo en voz alta a mis compañeros de set antes que todos huyan por sus vidas después de 12 horas de grabación.

Queridos cumplo 28 años y voy a celebrarlo con un circo, pero no uno común, un cabaret. Nada me gusta más que un buen espectáculo y es lo que quiero, que la gente a mi lado se maraville y se divierte. Guapos acrobatas húngaros y una banda en vivo serán la entretención para todos. Llevo organizandolo hace 4 meses y finalmente verá la luz.

Invité a mis amigos de varias compañías teatrales, mis compañeros de set por supuesto y algunos invitados por relaciones públicas que seguro no estarían pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Clara Fisher, Robert Carlyle, Michael Caine, Hugh Laurie y Stephen Fry confirmaron hoy, ya tengo la lista de acá también, Bett llamó y confirmó su vuelo en la mañana- miró la última parte de la hoja que estaba leyendo- No hay nadie más confirmado.

-Bien, son cincuenta personas más acompañantes, perfecto para el lugar que solo soporta 60 personas- le respondí acomodando el vestuario que había usado en un gancho, fui al espejo para quitarme el maquillaje del rostro- ¿Te respondieron de la oficina de Queen?

-No, dicen que están de vacaciones y en medio de la gira, darán respuesta al regresar, también llamé a Julie pero no respondió mis llamadas- dijo Cam tomando el vestuario para llevarlo a la lavandería.

Ya sola, fui caminando al camerino de Patty y toqué antes de entrar, ella estaba en su silla con la cabeza gacha y sollozaba muy bajito, era tarde para hacer de cuenta que no estaba ahí porque giró para verme y decirme que cerrara la puerta. Me acerqué y tomé un asiento a su lado, noté de inmediato que en su hombro derecho tenía moretones y marcas de arañazos.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente no fue en serio- me dijo secandose las lagrimas y tomando un albornoz de la cómoda- Dime cariño ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Una tontería Patty, solo quería confirmar que vas mañana a la fiesta, de verdad espero que estés ahí conmigo- le dije tomando su mano derecha sonriéndole.

-Claro que si, no faltaría por nada, mucho menos después de la última vez que la pasamos fenomenal- dijo dándome un apretón cariñoso con una sonrisa amplia.

-Bueno también quería preguntarte por la última vez- ella abrió los ojos de inmediato como si hubiera visto un fantasma- No nada malo pasó y te juro que te conté todo lo que sucedió al otro dia. Lo que sucede es que envíe una invitación para Freddie y otra para Brian pero la oficina dice que están de vacaciones y queria saber si tu sabias algo, ya que son cercanos.

-No, desde esa fiesta ni Dennis ni yo hemos hablado con Freddie pero podemos llamar a Peter Straker seguro sabrá algo- Patty demoró más en decir eso que en tomar su agenda y el teléfono y comenzar a marcar.

Peter en efecto contestó y después de contarle lo que sucedía, dijo que en ese momento iba a una cena que la disquera había organizado para celebrar un disco de oro por A Kind of Magic, que si queríamos podía decirle a Freddie y a los demás. Patty le dio las gracias y terminó la llamada.

-Freddie seguro va, él no puede decir no a una fiesta, menos a un cabaret- me tranquilizó Patty buscando un cigarrillo- Quien no creo que vaya es Brian, Chrissie no es muy de fiestas y es más tranquila.

-Por lo que vi todos son distintos entre ellos, bueno comenzando por Freddie- señalé mientras Patty encendía su cigarrillo -Brian es calmado y metódico.

Una bocanada de humo invadió el camerino, nunca me ha gustado el olor a cigarrillo -No te dejes engañar, de esa cabeza con rizos han salido muchos de los éxitos de la banda y es esa competencia de quién compone más lo que hace exitoso a Queen-.

-Bueno quería invitarlos para devolver la atención en Wembley- me levanté y fui abrazarla para despedirme- Gracias por la ayuda, te espero mañana no me abandones como yo no lo haré contigo.

Más que agradecerle era también una forma de darle ánimo y hacerle entender que tenía mi apoyo, no la presionaria si no quería hablar de eso.

Salí del estudio de grabación y me detuve en una trattoria cerca a mi apartamento para comprar algo para la cena, estaba famélica así que destapé una botella de vino y puse a Joni Mitchell en la tornamesa. A las 12 de la noche el Big ben marcó la hora y brinde por eso, el teléfono sonó y era mi papá, hablé con él unos minutos y con eso me fui a la cama. No sin antes recordar por última vez ese día, el calor de otro cuerpo que debía estar bastante lejos...

Al otro día me levanté con André, Cam y Bett entrando a mi apartamento con un pastel de cumpleaños y una sola vela. Abracé y besé a cada uno más de una vez y comenzamos a prepararnos para la gran noche, el esmoquin rojo y los zapatos de tacones más altos de la historia eran el outfit.

Cuando Bett estaba contándonos la historia de una serie que comenzará a grabar el timbre de la puerta sonó, Cam fue abrir y resultó ser una entrega de globos para mi, cuatro personas entraron sujetándolos, eran demasiados y al momento de soltarlos cubrieron el techo de mi sala.

-¿Quien los envía?- pregunté mirando mi regalo, se veía precioso. Pero no me dieron el nombre del remitente.

Bett tomó la camara y me pidió que posara con los globos -¿Hay alguien a quien no nos han presentado Anita?-.

-No, no se me ocurre quién los envió, tal vez lo descubra esta noche- sonreí para la foto y tomamos otras más hasta que el conductor llamó a la puerta.

Llegamos y entramos por la puerta de atrás del lugar, Cam se acercó y me dijo que debíamos empezar pronto ya que había más personas de las permitidas por el lugar, la miré extrañada pero solo me limité a asentir porque comencé a sentir esa presión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que iba a presentarme.

El director y el grupo de acróbatas se acercaron para darme un abrazo grupal de cumpleaños, todos lucían exquisitos y elegantes con sus corbatines y vestidos. Después fui a las escaleras que llevaban al escenario, primero pasaron los músicos y con las primeras tonadas caminé hasta el proel.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludé recibiendo una algarabía de aplausos y gritos- Gracias por venir, como saben hoy cumplo 28 años y por eso están aquí, pero también están aquí porque conocen a alguno de mis amigos y son sus acompañantes, gracias también por venir -Todos rieron y aplaudieron por el comentario-.Este es el dia de los deseos y yo en realidad deseo que celebren conmigo, que sean felices y que recuerden Paris de Nuit.

Las luces se apagaron de inmediato y el flash de una cámara antigua dio inicio repertorio de la noche empezó, los bailarines y acróbatas se apoderaron del escenario, la belleza y el deseo invadió el lugar.

Lo que pensé iba ser entretención mientras se calentaba el lugar terminó siendo el centro de atención y no fue hasta que el cabaret llegó a su fin que los invitados comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

Saludé a cada uno de mis amigos y brinde con cada dos de tres de los invitados. Cuando llegué al centro de la pista vi a Freddie Mercury tontear con uno de los acróbatas húngaros y entendí porque había más personas de las invitadas, a unos metros estaban Patty, Denis y algunos amigos de Freddie, Elton John y Peter Straker además de Roger Taylor y sus acompañantes. El primero me deseó muchas lunas para salir de fiesta, Peter me presentó con Elton John quien me felicitó por mi "gusto divino", Roger se presentó también y Dominique, su esposa, me felicitó.

Cam me alcanzó una copa de Chandon y Peter tomó la iniciativa, brindó para que tuviera salud y pudiera traer para el próximo cumpleaños otro circo con artistas con menos ropa, todos reímos y chocamos nuestras copas.

Bebí todo el vino de la copa y cuando fui a entregarla a un mesero golpee a Brian quien se acercaba con Chrissie -Perdón ¿te golpee muy fuerte?- pregunté mientras me alcanzaban un pañuelo.

-Descuida, no me dolió demasiado- respondió Brian tomando el pañuelo para limpiar su camisa negra.

Sin una queja me acerqué y saludé a Chrissie quien me deseo un feliz cumpleaños con una sonrisa tímida, le pregunté si ya había saludado a Grant y con un tímido "No" me respondió. Salí a buscarlo y lo encontré hablando con una de las bailarinas del show, le pedí que me acompañara y en un dos por tres estábamos con el grupo, hice las presentaciones debidas y noté la sonrisa de Chrissie cuando Grant hizo conversación con ella y le presentó a otros amigos. 

Brian se acercó con dos copas de vino, me entregó una para brindar -Feliz cumpleaños, que lo que desees se haga realidad-.

-No, esperemos que no- fue mi respuesta sincera, culpemos al licor de eso. Me acerqué para susurrarle al oído- Gracias por los globos, llenaron de color mi hogar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Brian bastante sorprendido, casi temblaba- ¿Te lo dijo alguien?

-No, solo quería que así fuera- fue mi respuesta. Alargué mi mano hacia él sonriendo- Bueno, me invitaste a un concierto de rock, yo te invité a un circo que es casi lo mismo, creo que estamos en igualdad.

Brian tomó mi mano y sin dudarlo besó el dorso y me miró fijamente, sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar por ese gesto y quise atraerlo hacia a mi en ese momento para aprisionarlo con mis manos, pero vi en sus ojos toda una batalla interna por palabras que querían salir... pero no podían.

Desde el abrazo que nos dimos en Kensington me había rondado en la mente, era una atracción muy fuerte, eso que sientes cada vez que ves algo que seguro no es para ti pero de todas formas fantaseas con ello... hasta el punto que decides tomarlo y volverlo realidad.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron dejando todo en la oscuridad, no dudé en dar un paso al frente y en sujetar a Brian de las solapas de su camisa, sonreí y busqué sus labios a tientas, lo besé con suavidad y antes de separarnos le di un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior. El tiempo fue perfecto porque un segundo después la energía regresó y yo caminé apartandome de él. Vi que algunas parejas habían tenido la misma idea al parecer.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, te deseamos.." fue lo que escuché cuando vi que frente a mi Patty y Bet llevaban un pastel con velas. Todos en el lugar se acercaron y cantaron, cuando era mi turno de pedir un deseo, cerre los ojos y....Queridos si lo cuento no se hará realidad. Le di un mordisco y pedí que la fiesta siguiera.

Avanzaba la noche y no volví a cruzarme con Brian, tampoco lo vi junto a sus amigos en el resto de la noche. Freddie bailó toda la noche y Roger Taylor fue rodeado por un séquito que reían con él, tambien vi a André casi encima de Elton John pero con una sonrisa picara.

A las 6 de la mañana terminó todo, le agradecí a todos los que estuvieron conmigo y despedí a cada uno, cuando Freddie se acercó me dijo "Espera una invitación para una fiesta que seguro va ser diez veces más grande y divertida" lo despedí con un abrazo y le agradecí que estuviera.

Cam me llevó hasta mi hogar y cuando entré el sol estaba en lo alto atravesando con su luz cada uno de los globos, daba la sensación de un vitral por todo el lugar. Mientras me ponía cómoda recordé lo que pasó con Brian, pensé que con el beso se acabaría la curiosidad o lo que fuera que me pasara con él, pero no pude estar más equivocada porque I want it all...


	4. Cuarta Estrofa

La cabeza me dolía tanto que la sentía a punto de explotar, me habría quedado en casa de no ser por Steven. Quería hundirme entre las sábanas pero había prometido que nos veríamos y en realidad quería verlo, así que aquí estaba en la sala de espera, en la BBC, con un café y una resaca de las mil madres.

Fui al tocador y me mojé el rostro para ver si me aliviaba pero no lo lograba, porque además de la resaca sentía un gran remordimiento por lo que había sucedido anoche, besé a un hombre casado mientras su esposa estaba a unos metros ¡¿qué me estaba pasando en ese momento?!

Si, pensaba que con ese beso ya habría pasado el capricho, la atracción, pero no medí las consecuencias, no pensé en que lo había metido en problemas y a mi también al fondo. Tomé una de las toallas y me sequé, debía hablar con Brian y pedirle disculpas, el licor me había obligado y debía decirle que todo era mi culpa, no la suya, él ni siquiera respondió el beso-lo cual caí en cuenta hoy-.

Me miré en el espejo, recogí mi pelo en una cola alta y determinada salí de ahí. Cuando iba caminando a la oficina de Steven vi que dos hombres salieron y luego él, al primero no lo reconocí era un típico hombre de negocios con lo que Steven se reunía pero al segundo por supuesto que sí, era Brian saliendo de la oficina y se habría ido sin más, pero Steven gritó mi nombre apenas me vio. Por supuesto él se detuvo en seco y giró hacia la oficina de nuevo.

Caminé hacia ellos con una sonrisa y en mi mente un pensamiento a cada paso ¡mierda! ¡mierda! No tan pronto. Ya en frente reconocí a Jim Beach, Steven iba comenzar las presentaciones pero me acerqué y lo saludé, también se acercó Brian y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, ese gesto me dolió después de haber...

-Así que ya se conocían- dijo Steven cerrando tras de él la puerta de su oficina.

-Si, nos hemos encontrado bastante seguido estos días- le respondí sin mencionar nada específico, igual en privado le contaría mas.

El asunto es que no llegamos a estar a solas porque a Steven se le ocurrió la idea que todos fuéramos a comer juntos, Brian fue el primero en aceptar y Jim también lo hizo. Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la salida y ahí tomamos un auto que nos esperaba, en el viaje solo hablaron Jim y Steven, Brian se sentó a mi lado pero no musitó palabra alguna, miré disimuladamente su mano cerca a la mía y recordé cuando la tomé en Kensington esa noche; tenía manos delgadas y largas, definitivamente las de un guitarrista.

Llegamos a Barcel, un restaurante de comida de mar cerca a los muelles, no había mucha gente pero igual nos sentamos en un privado con una ventana alta que permitía ver el mar en todo su esplendor con un gris británico característico. Steven se sentó a mi lado y Brian y Jim quedaron de frente. Ordenamos la comida y un vino blanco.

-¿Hace cuánto se conocen?- preguntó Jim mirándome, esperando que yo le respondiera.

-Steven y yo crecimos en el mismo pueblo, teníamos 13 años cuando nos conocimos en clases de actuación en la escuela, además de compartir clase, éramos vecinos- expliqué- Después vine a estudiar a Londres y él vino a probar suerte, así que vivimos juntos y el resto es historia.

-Te estas saltando partes muy importantes de esa historia Anita- reprochó Steven con una sonrisa- Si éramos vecinos, yo vivía al lado con mi madre y no vivíamos en las mejores condiciones porque la pensión militar de mi padre era muy baja, así que los padres de Anita siempre nos acogían. Mi madre murió y Anita viajó a estudiar la carrera de negocios en LSE y yo, como no tenía un centavo para estudiar pero si disposición para trabajar, me uní a la mudanza. Anita me dejo dormir en su sofá y el refrigerador lleno de comida siempre.

-No fue así, yo vivía sola y a ti no te molestaba dormir en el sofá- contrapuse alcanzando la copa con agua.

-Comencé a trabajar en la radio como ayudante de cabina en la BBC, no ganaba lo suficiente y para empeorar me encontré con el amor de mi vida, sus padres no aprobaban que estuviera conmigo pero Anita si, entonces terminamos en ese pequeño apartamento viviendo Anita, Annie y yo- dijo Steven riendo.

-Yo estudiaba y estaba ahí solo los fines de semana, podrían estar en el apartamento sin problema- recordé cuando llegaba y siempre estaban los dos esperando a que llegara de la universidad, Annie con algo de comer y Steven arreglando algún daño en el lugar.

-Si y dormía en el sofá porque se le ocurrió darnos la cama a Annie y a mí- apuntó Steven.

-¿Estudiaste negocios en LSE?- preguntó extrañado Brian, no estaba seguro si era una broma de Steven, tampoco lo podía culpar porque no es común que una actriz de series sea graduada en economía.

Asentí con la cabeza y reí por la pregunta -Si aunque parezca sorprendente. Mi mamá tenía una librería especializada en libros académico, más adelante fundó una editorial y lo más lógico era que yo tomara su puesto en el negocio- le respondí.

-Village, seguro la conoces Brian- apuntó Steven- Se especializan en libros de medicina, biología y física así que debes tener alguna edición.

-¿Qué estudiaste?- le pregunté igual de sorprendida.

-Licenciatura en Física y Astronomía en el Imperial- respondió con una sonrisa amplia- Comencé mi doctorado en astrofísica pero por obvias razones no lo pude terminar.

La comida llegó y la mesa quedó atiborrada, yo solo pedía que la copa de agua nunca estuviera vacía porque la resaca no mejoraba todavía.

-Pero después avanzaste en la BBC y mejoraron las condiciones- señaló Jim pinchando uno de los langostinos.

-Sí y por fin le permití actuar porque, aunque ella no lo reconozca, se sentía responsable de nosotros y no quería abandonarnos- le contestó Steven.

-Comencé un taller de improvisación en el último año y terminé emocionandome más por ese taller de 1 hora a la semana que por mis otras clases, conseguí el diploma y sentí que había cumplido y que mi pasión era la actuación, le conté a mi padre y luego a Steven y Annie, en ese orden, por supuesto todos me apoyaron- di un mordisco a la pasta con camarones al limón que pedí- Contratamos a la mano derecha de mamá como directora y conformamos la junta directiva, cuando mi mamá murió, por lo menos sintió que la compañía estaba en buenas manos.

-Y que su hija estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba- apuntó Steven- Cuando me dieron el trabajo de asistente de Reeds, quien entonces era el director de la cadena, busqué un apartamento cerca y nos mudamos con Annie-.

-Abandonaron el nido y lloramos mucho ese día- dije recordando la cara de Steven sacando la última caja del apartamento.

-Después te recompensó, ahora estas en East- dijo Jim con un tono de desdén.

Lo miré algo ofendida ¿en verdad pensaba que estaba ahí, solo porque era amiga del director de contenido de la BBC?

-En realidad, yo entré a East por Annie, ella envió un vídeo de una de mis escenas en Medea cuando me presenté en la universidad, lo envió con otro nombre y al director de casting le gustó, me hizo otra audición y me dijo que los altos mandos tomaban la última decisión. Ese día le pedí a Annie que no dejara ir a Steven al trabajo y la decisión la tomó el resto del equipo- le respondí a Jim con una sonrisa al final, Brian no pudo evitar reírse bajo al ver mi cara.

-Cuando estuve en la primera lectura de guión de la temporada para saludar a todos casi me desmayo al ver a Anita sentada junto a Grant, estaba seguro que si le hubiera ofrecido el papel ella no lo habría aceptado pero me alegró verla ahí, como me alegra cada vez que está en un escenario- agregó Steven acercando su copa de vino a la mía para brindar.

Ellos comenzaron hablar de un programa especial que iban a emitir de Top of the pops con Queen pero no participé en esa conversación de trabajo. Mucho apetito no tenía pero trate de comer lo que más podía, no ayudaba que la vergüenza se había instalado en mi estomago.

-¿Vamos a fumar a la sala?- le preguntó Steven a Jim, invitaron a Brian también pero Jim respondió por él diciendo que no fumaba.

Brian y yo nos quedamos en la mesa y cuando los meseros se acercaron a retirar los platos pedí una soda fría, la necesitaba ahora.

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien a Jim- dije mirando a los amigos irse- ¿Se sentirá intimidado o solo está haciendo lo de mamá oso?

Brian ocultó su risa con la copa y la dejó a un lado -A Jim le gusta saber la cosas y solo le molesta que no supiera esto antes, seguro tendrá algunas palabras con Steven-.

Cuando estuvimos solos tomé valor y comencé a hablar más rápido de lo que pensaba -Brian tenemos que hablar- le dije mirándolo con los colores encima- Lo de anoche fue maleducado de mi parte, creo que estaba lo suficientemente ebria para besarte en frente de tu esposa y de verdad lo siento por haberles faltado el respeto así.

-¿En verdad lo sientes?- preguntó mirándome extrañado.

-Claro que lo siento, primero te puse en una situación incómoda, invadí tu espacio personal e irrespete a tu esposa- dije casi con enfado al hacer la cuenta de como había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-No me refería a eso Anita- él se acercó más a mi colocando sus manos sobre la mesa- Me refería a que si lo sientes por incumplir una norma social o por sentir que algo encajó entre los dos.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Había entendido bien? Tomé un respiro para aclarar mis ideas, me acerqué también para poder hablar en voz baja -Fue solo un beso y por eso te pido disculpas, no fue algo con consentimiento e impertinente, no es que fuera a pasar algo más pero...

En ese momento dejé de hablar porque Brian había cerrado mis labios con un beso, ahora era él quien me estaba besando y estaba aferrando mis manos sobre la mesa, lo hizo con tal suavidad que parecía como si estuviera sujetando algo frágil, así me sentía ahora. Quise responder el beso pero me detuve al darme cuenta que estábamos en un lugar público.

-¿Lo sientes o solo estás incumpliendo la norma?- fue lo único que dije mientras le entregaba una servilleta para que se limpiara el lápiz labial que le había quedado marcado.

En eso regresaron Jim y Steven, mi amigo se acercó a Brian y lo abrazó fuertemente -Felicitaciones Brian, Jim ya me lo contó, vas a ser padre en unos meses-.

Sentí una presión en el pecho al escuchar, la palabra "padre" quedó en un eco en mi cabeza, comencé a sentir arcadas por los nervios pero noté la mirada de Jim en mi.

-Felicidades- secunde a Steven pero no conseguí que la sonrisa me alcanzara a la mirada. Brian le agradeció y luego miró a Jim enojado.

Mientras traían la cuenta me disculpé y fui al baño para vomitar, lágrimas frías comenzaron a brotar y me limpie con agua fría. Para no levantar sospechas volví a la mesa rápidamente antes que vinieran a buscarme, el capitán de meseros me preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien Anita?- me preguntó Steven entregándome su pañuelo.

-No pasa nada, debió ser algo de la comida que me cayó mal, no me he recuperado de lo de ayer- le respondí acomodando los lentes- Creo que debería irme a casa.

Steven se ofreció acompañarme y nos despedimos de Jim y de Brian, con el último fui lo más cordial que pude porque quería aventarlo por la ventana. Nos subimos al auto y al arrancar le solté a Steven lo siguiente: -Brian May me besó y a los minutos me entero que su esposa está embarazada-.

La ira invadió a Steven y pidió que detuvieran el auto, lo calmé tomando sus manos y haciendo que me mirara, estaba iracundo y lo creí capaz de bajarse e ir a buscarlos. Le pedí que fuéramos a su casa y ahí le contaría todo. Así lo hice, con la ayuda de un brandy le conté a mi amigo desde lo sucedido en el estreno, el concierto, Kensington y mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Si solo fue un beso como dices ¿Por qué estás temblando y estás blanca como un fantasma?- me preguntó con los brazos cruzados, casi como en un interrogatorio y yo estuviera bebiendo suero de la verdad en vez de licor

-Porque besé a un hombre casado, que ahora me entero va ser padre de familia y porque el papel de la otra es uno que no quiero interpretar- respondí bebiendo toda la copa.

Steven se deshizo del nudo de la corbata y se remangó la camisa, tomó el teléfono y su agenda -Si es así, debes hablar con él y aclarar las cosas Anita, decirle que fue algo del momento, todo se solucionará, podemos hacer un contrato de confidencialidad y ya. Y si no es así... entierra ese sentimiento porque él es un hombre con un compromiso-.

-No es como si lo amara Steven- le dije sirviendo otro vaso de brandy- Lo conozco hace como un mes ¿crees que en poco tiempo..

-Yo vi a Annie y supe que era ella- cortó Steven abriendo su agenda- No es tiempo Anita, es lo que sientes.

Me recosté en el sillón y tomé aire, me cubrí los ojos con las manos a ver si lograba hallar la respuesta -Es tu culpa, me hubiera quedado con mi noche y ahora no estaría aquí... llámalo por favor yo hablo-.

El telefono me asustó cuando lo escuché, Steven contestó y saludó a Cam, luego me la pasó -Anita, me acaba de llamar Brian May porque quería hablar contigo ¿pasó algo malo?- Puse los ojos en blanco, gracias Brian ahora Cam sospecha algo y tendré que contarle.

-No nada malo ha pasado, por favor dame el número y ya lo llamo- le respondí.

Colgué y comencé a marcar el número que me había dictado Cam, en el segundo timbre Brian contestó -Hola, me dijeron que habías llamado- hablé con la voz casi apagada.

-Si, tenemos que hablar ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó apurado.

Le di la dirección de Steven y dijo que en 15 minutos estaría acá. Miré a mi amigo y le dije que él vendría, le pedí su biblioteca para hablar ahí a solas, luego subí a la habitación de Annie y tomé una camisa blanca para cambiar la mía, tenia que estar presentable.

Como dijo Brian, en 15 minutos estaba en la puerta y fuimos a la biblioteca, me senté en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado -Quería pedirte disculpas por no haber sido honesto y haberte contado lo de...- no terminó la frase y giró para verme.

-Eso ya no importa Brian, si, me enfadé por la forma en que sucedió, pero lo que debemos hablar es sobre lo que pasó, nos tomamos de la mano, nos abrazamos, yo te besé- dije contando con los dedos cada acto, agregue uno más- Bueno tú me besaste hoy, así que son dos. Estás casado y tienes una esposa que está esperando un hijo tuyo ¿que hacemos?.

-Hacemos de cuenta que nada sucedió- respondió cruzando las manos- Así ninguno se ve afectado, tanto profesional como personalmente y continuamos nuestras vidas.

-Si, esa es la solución definitiva y si la quieres más radical firmemos un contrato de confidencialidad- espeté con rabia.

-Jim también dio esa solución- respondió mirándome enfadado, estaba tenso igual que yo

-Steven también la mencionó-confesé, me froté la frente porque el dolor de cabeza comenzó- Tendría una mejor solución si no tuviera resaca.

Brian se levantó, sirvió un vaso de agua y me lo alcanzó, le di las gracias y bebí hasta el fondo. Él se dirigió a la ventana que daba contra el jardin y se quedó ahí cruzado de brazos, pude notar lo alto que era y lo distinto que se veía ahora a comparación del guitarrista de la banda británica más conocida en el mundo.

Tomé aire y caminé hacia él, le hice frente y suavicé mi expresión cuando vi la angustia en su mirada -Brian si te sientes más cómodo firmando un contrato, lo hacemos, solo opino que la solución debería venir de los dos ya que los dos estamos en esta situación y somos los que perderemos-.

-O ganaremos- agregó con un hilo de voz.

Reí nerviosa al escuchar esa idea -Bueno si, hay un pequeño porcentaje-.

-Si tu lo dices, que has estudiado negocios, confío en que podemos hacerlo- dijo relajándose un poco.

-¿La astrofísica que aportará?- pregunté colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

-No terminé mi doctorado así que aportará poco- respondió Brian divirtiéndose a mis anchas.

No pude evitar responderle entre risas -No te vayas a la luna Houston porque tenemos un problema-.

Eso hizo que comenzáramos a reír a carcajadas, dejando atrás toda la tensión de hace un momento. Reí hasta las lágrimas, tuve que sentarme y servir otro vaso de agua para calmarme: -Brian, para mi es suficiente si disculpas mi atrevimiento de ayer y prometes que no le contarás a nadie de lo que pasó pero ¿qué hay de ti?-.

-También me basta con una promesa de no contarle a nadie- iba a cerrar la promesa con un apretón de manos, pero eso no era todo- También quiero saber ¿qué sentiste? Prometo que no es nada absurdo para arribar mi ego o saber que te tuve a mis pies, nada de eso, solo quiero saberlo.

Lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos para ver si veía algún rastro de egocentrismo en él y no noté alguno, si esto ayudaba a cortar en limpio lo haría.

-Al principio sentí que era un capricho, luego me di cuenta que la atracción era más fuerte y dudé, pero cuando recibí los globos me llené de valor para comprobar si era verdad- respondí sinceramente sin bajar la mirada.

-Yo en cambio nunca dudé y si hubiera sabido que cumplías años antes, habría hecho algo más especial que unos simples globos- fue su respuesta.

Nos miramos unos segundos casi asimilado lo que cada uno había dicho -Papá Jim y Steven se van a sentir orgullosos porque pudimos resolver esto como adultos-.

Ahora seguiría la despedida y todo terminaría, bien, era lo correcto...

Demoré más pensando en eso que Brian acercándose en dos pasos para ponerse de rodillas frente al sofá y rodearme la cintura con sus manos, no esperé, él tampoco lo hizo, se apoyó contra mi y lo besé con ansiedad, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, sentí sus rizos acariciar mi rostro. Sentí como temblaba cuando llevé mis manos a su cuello, yo también lo hacia solo con sentir su pecho contra el mío. Rompí el beso para recuperar el aliento pero lamenté haberlo hecho, su aroma me invadió por completo y no quería dejarlo ir, coloqué mi frente contra la de él acariciando suavemente su nariz con la mía.

Miré a Brian y en un susurro le dije -Ya ambos sabemos que siente el uno por el otro y no quedan más dudas, así que podemos darle un fin-.

Él no me respondió nada, se quedó inmóvil y en ningún momento abandonó mi cuerpo, besé su mejilla y le pedí que se levantara en un susurro, luego tomé sus manos entre las mías y las besé antes de soltarlas. Brian besó mi frente y salió de la biblioteca en pasos silenciosos, cuando cerró la puerta caí en el sillón y terminé quedándome dormida con un dolor que acababa de nacer y no desaparecería.


End file.
